


The night is young, hungry, frightening and...Electric?

by Ruby_neo



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugou Mitsuki and Midoriya Inko are Best Friends, Fusion, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Hypnosis, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Nos-4-a2 loves being bad, Robots, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, dark themes chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_neo/pseuds/Ruby_neo
Summary: Izuku always wanted to be a hero, but he didn't have any powers. 80% of humans have powers and sentient robots help out, and during a meteor shower something happens that would change his life. But would it be good, or bad, can he get out of a toxic relationship. And why have their been reports of robots being drained of energy and shreiks in the night?  If you like the story please give kudos, mabye comment if I need to fix or improve something in it
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 4





	1. Start up!

People are not born equal. That’s the hard truth I learned at age four. But that was my first and last setback.” 

“It all began in Keiki City in China with the news that a bioluminescent baby was born. After that the “exceptional” individuals began popping up all over the world.” 

“The cause was unclear. There are many theories from rats carrying a mutating virus, to human evolution, even vampire bees… or it could have simply been an accident that was beyond our control or knowledge.” 

“Time passed and the “exceptional” became the norm. Fantasy became reality! At present 80% of the world’s population consists of superhumans with special abilities. The world fell into chaos. And a new profession that everyone once only dreamed about entered the spotlight! Along with the exceptional abilities came an explosion in crime rate. While nations struggled to overhaul their legal systems, brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes straight out of comic books. Protecting the people from evildoers! With public support, some quickly acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity.” 

“Fantasy became reality.” 

“My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is the story of how I became on of earths best heros!"

**Izuku's pov (ps this takes place when he's 10)**

It was June and a few days until summer vacation, the teacher was teaching us about space and I was fascinated by it! I grew to love space and machinery over the years  
" _Mabye there's even life on other planets_ " I thought   
"Ha maybe deku is from another planet scince he's so weird!" My former friend/present tormenter Bakugo said as everyone laughed at me   
"Yeah who in their mind could think a quirkless could be a hero!"  
"Only a powerless freakshow that's who HAHA!"  
I sat there willing myself to not let them see me cry as tears formed in my eyes corners  
" _I'm not powerless_ , at least my power doesn't make me scum" I thought, I realized I said the last part out-loud too late as Bakugo picked me up by my shirt and said "Ya wanna say that again Deku!" Sparks came from his palms as I shook "p p Please Kachan i I-" "Bakugo sit down please." The teacher said, _thank you_! I thought, the day went by and after school I walked home passing some robots taking out some trash and waved hi at least they help, nowadays there all over when I was 6 someone with a iq quirk helped make sentient robots and now they're basically a part of our lives! As I walked suddenly Kachan cornered me with his cronies "So what was that ya said in class, about us being SCUM dweeb!" I trembled but said "j Just because y you have powers, d doesn't mean you can b bully others Kachan!" I told him,...and then he beat me up.

When I got home mom saw me and panicked "(Gasp) I Izuku baby, Are you OK what HAPPENED!? Are you in pain should I call the doctor!?" I flinched when she said 'doctor' because of what happened when I went there when I was 4...and was diagnosed with the thing that caused my life to become hell  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
 **THIRD PERSON July 18**  
Izuku skipped two days and went on the last and now it's vacation! Izuku has wanted the bullying to stop and now it has so he can relax, Izuku went into the kitchen and Inko/his mom made breakfast already "Ah Good morning Izu-baby! I made sun-cakes, haha there pancakes with a sun design!" She said smiling, Izuku sat down and ate some "Thanks mom, what's the occasion?" Izuku queried "Oh nothing except a Meteor shower TONIGHT!" Inko exclaimed as she showed Izuku a news article on her phone, Izuku gasped "no way!" He thought "That's So COOL!" he shouted, on his birthday he got a All-Might telescope and now he has even more a chance to use it. "I know how much you like space so I found a perfect place to see it, I also was thinking of inviting Mitsuki aswell!" Izuku choked but managed to swallow " m Mabye not a g good idea, mom." Izuku said, Inko was a little saddened " Why you like auntie Mitsuki, and aren't you and Bakugo still friends?" Inko saw as her son physically reacted and had tears in his eyes "I Izuku what's wrong?" Izuku didn't want to have to tell her, " _why can't she already know what's been happening with me and Kachan?_ " "Izuku please tell me what's been happening, from the way you acted it's like it's been..going..on...t this why you've come home with.. I didn't.. oh I Izuku" Inko realizes and hugs Izuku "I It's not your fault mom." Izuku comforts his mother as Inko wipes her and Izuku's eyes of their tears and they play some games together.

Night comes and Inko drives her and Izuku to the hill to see the meteor shower with the telescope in the trunk, they pass some of the city and we see more robots, some helping cops, others cleaning stores, and some maintenance robots ' _they weren't like people at first but that changed when one robot was being built the scientists were late on making it ready for showing, so it was chaotic while they built him, when the principal and a pro hero who helped authorize his manufacture arrived the robot dubbed 'XR' displayed Emotion! Now some other robots have this in them and XR helps heros sometimes and works with them at U.A though for the past 2 weeks there've been reports of some robots being found drained of energy and some with a virus! When the police tried to analyze it, it dissapeared they found something though, the robots fealt fear and for the virus, it's like mind control!"_  
When they got to the hill Inko got a large towel and Izuku got his telescope and they walked up and set the telescope up and layed the towel out and sat on it. Inko smiled as she saw her son eager with his telescope looking at the stars and thought to herself " _he looks so happy, I just hoped he would've told me about Bakugo sooner. At least he isn't her-_ " "Oh Hey Inko! Hey Izuku!" Inko's eyes widened as she heard that familiar voice and decided mabye now is a good opportunity to speak to Mitsuki about their sons relationship "O Oh hello Mitsu-" "A a Auntie m Mitsuki!? W what are you d doing here!?" To say Izuku was shocked would be an understatement, his mind raced with different thoughts _She's here! Is Kachan here too!? Does she know about what's been happening between us? Is she fine with it?_ "Um Izuku you ok, you've been shaking, are you cold?" Mitsuki interrupted the chaos in Izuku's mind, reminding him Mitsuki cares for his wellbeing like his mother and if she knew she would make.. sure.." _so no one could help me._ " Izuku had a feeling of loneliness strike him and turned his head down with his hand still on his all-might telescope as a few new tears fell " _thats. Why no one came._ "   
Mitsuki was confused with Izuku's reaction to her, so she turned to Inko "Inko what's wrong with Izuku?" Inko looks down and says "M Mitsuki, may I t talk with you privately? P please." Mitsuki looks with a mix of suprise and sadness and follows Inko to the path at the top of the hill. 

Izuku is still fiddling with his telescope and hears "Hey! S#!?% Deku!" Izuku knows that voice but wishes it isn't him and quickly turns to face him with some sweat already forming on his face "K Kachan! W w what a are you d doing h here!?" Izuku yelps with fear and suprise "My old hag (his mom as he sometimes calls her) thought I should see the meteor, plus I knew a nerd like you would be here." Bakugo says with a sadistic smile on his face, he looks at Izuku's telescope "Ha! Of course YOU would have All-Might even on your frickin telescope! Mabye you could make a wish on a shooting star for a quirk. HAHAHA yeah like that would happen HA!" He shoots some sparks at the telescope as Bakugo laughs at Izuku as Izuku clenches his hands as tears form in the corners of his eyes " _no, I didn't want to deal with him. Why does he ruin everything?_ " Then "eHEM!" The two boys look to the source of the sound and see their parents with a robot Izuku recognizes it er him? Wait! "M Mom!? I is t that?"   
**Meanwhile, in an abandoned factory ???'s POV ( >is start of pov**  
"Xr." A figure says with their vision red with text displaying next to XR when the figure focuses on him saying 'XR 2000 feet away' he sees Izuku and Bakugo " hmm, something about those two" >I decide to focus on them "The blond seems..(a icon opens on their optic with hacked footage of Bakugo tormenting other and shouting profanities) far to aggressive" I stat with slit disgust in my tone and focus on the green haired boy "the other one the other hand!" This time with slight enthusiasm towards him as I pull up more hacked footage onto my optics to watch and view the boy, it displays Izuku as I learn his name is helping others and 'secretly' fixing a robot in a alley. "He might be able to help me with my (scene show 'a robot' with a lost arm and hole in their chest with wires and servo-fluid [robot blood] dripping and sparks jetting out)...dilemma. Hm?" The footage also shows Izuku getting bullied by Bakugo and _Izuku remains calling him a nickname of sorts, like a friend would, his he trying to deny what's happening to him?_

The footage shows Izuku at what i calculate would be him at 6 years old being beaten up by a 6 year old Bakugo and some lackeys "S stop it Kac han! I will b be a h hero!" "Really with what power, Huh! No way a quirkless DEKU like you could be a hero!" "Yeah" "look at the quirkless crybaby CRY!" they throw insults at Izuku and Katsuki uses his power to blast Midoriya into the playground chips and dirt as they walk,(well one flys) away from the child "I I will be a hero, n no matter w what they say." Izuku says as he pushes himself up. I close the video and place my attention on Izuku once again and sees the blond walk away furiously " _How is someone like him even possible!_ " I thinks to myself (then the scene shows a shadowy face [though it only shows the mouth] frown, then it perks up and smiles as the scene goes back to the figure looking at Izuku with normal vision as Izuku hugs his mom with a smile on his face as the mother points up at the meteor shower as Izuku turns to look with astonishment on him face) "Hmhaha Yes he seems...Lovely!" I decide, _he could just look and I wouldn't even need to ask him!_ The scene changes to a robot looking at someone or thing in fear as sounds of a hovering type of robot approach as the robot tries to run as their systems finally kick in as they run away as a roar/shriek can be heard the make it to a door but...it won't open the robot tries to s.o.s...but like the door nothing happens as they're covered in a red glow as a figure stats "Escape is FUTILE against ME! " as the scene shows a corner as a shadow appears with a figure with a face that's shaped like a upsidown triangle holding a robot as they viciously bite into them as the red glow gains white from the sparks as the glow is gone and a what can only be called a robo corse is thrown into view with servo-fluid dripping out, wires out like intestines and veins and a face of horror and agony are seen as their eyes die out as a clawed metal hand with 4 digits pulls out a couple parts not damaged scene shows a door way peering at a shadow

"No one escapes. **Nos-4-a2**!" 


	2. Tears and showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were Inko and Mitsuki talking about anyway, and can Izuku become a hero?  
> Very Important: this chapter at the beginning has DARK subject matter, if your squeamish about stuff like that please either see the end notes or read the beginning notes to know where to scroll to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of suicide and dark themes in this chapter, if you still want to read please first scroll down and find the part in bold that says 'Pov and dark themes end' I suggest scrolling down real fast and slowly scrolling up till you find the bold phrase i mentioned. If you're ok with all that you may continue reading, stay safe, have a good day and enjoy!

_Previously_

"Ha! Of course YOU would have All-Might even on your frickin telescope! Mabye you could make a wish on a shooting star for a quirk. HAHAHA yeah like that would happen HA!" He shoots some sparks at the telescope as Bakugo laughs at Izuku as Izuku clenches his hands as tears form in the corners of his eyes " _no, I didn't want to deal with him. Why does he ruin everything_?" Then "eHEM!" The two boys look to the source of the sound and see their parents with a robot Izuku recognizes it er him? "M Mom!? I is t that?"

_**Currently** _

"That is correct kid, the one and only XR! Now what is going on and,Woah what happened to your telescope!" XR points to Izuku's telescope that Bakugo damaged, Izuku tries to not let tears flow as he looks down and hugs himself, Bakugo looks a little nervous with what's going on "Hey you! (XR wheels up in front of Bakugo) Don't you know that destroying someone else's property is against the LAW young man." XR crosses his arms and looks at Bakugo with a glare on his face as Mitsuki speaks up "Have you been harming Izuku as well brat." Mitsuki scowls at her son as Bakugo almost growls and looks away "tch" "ANSWER ALREADY BRAT!" Mitsuki gets angry at her son but sighs and crosses her arms "Inko told me about what she'd seen, Izuku coming back home with **SCORCH MARKS** , and looking almost **DEPRESSED**!"

**Flashback to a couple minutes ago Mitsuki's pov**

Inko took me further up the hill to talk about something "So Inko why did we come up here, is something wrong?" Inko nods her head and looks nervous "Well Mitsuki, it's.... about the relationship between our sons." I froze ' _what, why_ ' "Inko what do mean, aren't they ok?" Inko fumbles with her hand a little "Actually Mitsuki I don't believe they are, you see ever since Izuku was diagnosed _quirkless_ , things have been different. He started coming home with bruises, **scorch marks** , and then other scars, then I got calls about fights and-" "Wait fights? But Izuku isn't the type to just get into fight, out of both our boys the one.. to..get into" I started to realize "Do you think." Inko nodded her head and looked at me in the eyes "Earlier Izuku didn't react well when I suggested you three to come with us, Izuku does like you and uncle Masaro, but he seems nervous when Katsuki is mentioned, plus with his, um, temper it's likely he and some other kids might be bullying Izuku." I stand there ' _The brat gets praised for everything, how strong his quik is, how flashy it it, how brave he is, he looks down on those weaker than him. That little S#!^€ HOW COULD HE! His own friend_! ' "I can't believe it, How did I not see it, im so sorry Inko!" I comfort Inko then we hear the sound of robotic wheels, Inko looks "Hello ladies how ya doing this fine night?" "Hey ain't you that robot that one hero agency has now?" I question "That would be correct! (XR stated with a proud tone and smile with a hand on his chest with the other on his waist?) They sent me here to make sure no one does anything dumb, need any help?" Inko looks down and then asks "How many quirkless children get bullied?" Of course, XR looks surprised but says "well basically all of them at one point or another, mostly more...(XR shivers and has a nervous look rubbingtheback of his glass dome) awful things." "W what exactly are the awful things?" XR looks more worried "They get the name calling of course, and beatings, they are blamed for fights mostly even if the didn't defend themselves, and....(XR looks down)" " What else." ".....suicide bating. Most people don't stop it because of the fact they have no power, Quirkless people mostly grow up depressed, mentally changed, or they... w well kill themselves during or because of that. Most either get killed or kill themselves, I guess you asked because-" "My son yes, he's quirkless. I've been so stressed worried about him that I stress ate, I should have just, j just" Inko has tears dripping out her eyes I can't believe my own son could do something like this. XR wheels closer to Inko and holds her hand "Hey, You know if he's getting bullied right?" Inko nods her head "Well you can still help him, I bet the teachers and principal at his school would listen to both of you! Besides if you need any help just count on your friendly neighborhoo-(mini explosion sound from Izukus direction)!??" XR has sensors so he heard the sound better than Inko or me "Wait, did I hear a mini explosion sound?" Inko looks to the direction we heard it from _did someone bring firecrackers or..oh NO_ "I brought my brat over too!" I reach my hands to my hair in shock Inko looks at me "W wait what i if he's with Izuku!?" "Well do your kids have your hair (XR's eyes extend like binoculars and looks) because I think I found them-" "Inko, XR, MOVE IT LET'S GO NOW!!" I grab Inko and XR follows

**Present time XR's pov**

The blond kid looks REALLY agitated, I'm willing to bet he got his temper from his mom. He obviously won't talk so I guess I should but in now "Talk kid don't ignore someone questioning you ESPECIALLY your mother!(I say with a stern face, that aughta make him talk [internal proud face])" [Katsuki turns to XR] "WHAT WAS THAT YA WALKIN SCRAP HEAP, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I get surprised and know knowing his apparent explosion quirk I hid- er go behind Ms. Midoriya to protect her [XR gets scared and hides behind Inko and tries to play it off] "D don't worry mam I can protect you!" Inko walks forward why😱 "K Katsuki, please, I know your mad and your m mother told me(Inko looks like she's pushing herself to keep talking and not cry while she's shaking) h how you view those you d deem weak. I know you've b been prasied for yo your power, but bullying and possibly s **suicide bating** him is **UNEXEPTABLE** behavior!" I wheel over to the green haired kid "Hey kid, what's your name?" "I Izuku, y your XR right, (he starts to try and smile) I h heard about y you." "I heard about you too, just trying to help you.(I extend my arm to hold his shoulder to comfort him) And to do that I need you to help me to, can ya do that for me?(I smile to comfort him)" Izuku nods and wipes some tears from his eyes "Good, now, can you tell us whats been happening with you at school?" "I I'm sure h he didn't m mean it." _Oh goodness he's going through denial, you should NEVER let kids be experience trauma this long or long periods at all, or just AT ALL_

"Izuku, you like heros right? (Izuku nods) Well they don't let others bring them down now do they, and even if it happens, they always get back up." "K kachan s said a quirkless d **deku** c can't be a h hero, but I i wanna be a hero (Izuku tries to look determined but he's tears make him half sad )!" I look at 'Katsuki' talking, well more yelling at his mother and Inko "Well Mabye if he weren't so f○×!%ng cowardly and stupid he wouldn't be in any mess!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU DUNCE (Mitsuki slaps Katsuki on the head) YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHOULD ALL APOLOGIZE AND TREAT HIM LIKE A F○×!%NG KING FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE" "YEA WHY SHOULD WE YA OLD HAG" "Because you ruined a perfectly good child(I extend my legs to Izuku's height and gesture to him with my hands and look at the 'blast for brains' with a angered scowl) ,look at him he's not **ONLY** got **anxiety** , but a **mental** **shift** , **Atychiphobia** , **possible depression, and he apologizes for** **everything!"** "I im sorry" the moms look with wide eyes as the blond scoffs "SEE!!! You and the other kids at your school have literally MOLDED him into a **nervous wreck** , his brain has been through so much, he's GOING THROUGH DENIAL!YOU are the reason that so many KILL THEMSELVES, and don't get me started on how many VILLAINS are NICER than you, or how may BABIES could BEAT YOU to a PULP!(I wheeld to him and poked his chest with every [full caps]) And I can BET(I grit my teeth as my voice darkens slightly while speaking to this dumpster fire now) that you and ALL your other torture buddies told him to end himself, didn't you! That isn't a hero, HEROS help those in need, (I circle him) TRUE HEROS inspire, TRUE HEROS **don't look down on others,** And even heros who do it only for the fame, or the money. Or ANYONE (i stop in front him) with more than two brain cells who wants to have A JOB and not have their name **DRAGGED** THROUGH THE **DIRT,** Would **NEVER** in their right mind **, Tell. someone. To. Kill. Them. Selves. You are lower than a VILLAIN and you should NEVER be allowed even NEAR! A school like U.A! Am. I. Clear.** " Bakugo looks down almost crying, hands in shaking, tight fists, I think I hear him going 'Damn it, j just d ' I sigh and turn to Inko and Mitsuki "Look, I believe it would be best to call your school. Sue them ESPECIALLY they are violating MANY LAWS (I think) and please Mrs. Bakugo, put your son in an anger management course PLEASE!?!" Mitsuki nods and bows to Izuku who looks surprised

**Pov and dark themes stops**

"I am deeply sorry for the trouble my son has caused you Izuku, you are like a second sone to me and I am so so sorry for all the awful things you have been through. Especially you Inko!(Mitsuki hugs Inko crying) You're like a sister to me and a and, I can't believe all you've been through because I couldn't handle my son. C can you EVER FORGIVE ME!??!" Inko hugs back along with Izuku as XR cries "Of course we do it's not your fault.(Inko replies with tears as she comforts Mitsuki and Izuku)" "Y ya yo your still my a auntie Mitsuki!" Izuku hugs tighter as he smiles through his tears as all of them cry as XR pulls out a tissue and lowers his done to pat his optiscs and..blow his 'nose?' How and now Its wet eh whatever cartoon logic, and brings his dome back up "Such a happy moment, he- wait where's Katsuki!?" XR looks around nervously and Mitsuki gets out of the hug "Gaah Damn Brat! I gotta find him, goodbye Izuku(kiss on forehead)

XR:"lucky"

Mitsuki: "oh also (picks XR up and hugs him) should I call you?"

XR: (cartoonishly dazed) a any time baby (shakes head and snaps out of daze embarrassed) I i I mean y Yes I can schedule something for your son and ya!

Mitsuki: "Ok! Gotta go Bye!" (Mitsuki runs after Bakugo and the three dissently hear 'How dare you leave ya brat your so grounded young man!' 'Shut up Hag')

Inko:Phew at least things should be better now, oh dear the telescope I I'm so sorry Izuku-baby!

XR: "No need to panic! just a bit here, some bolts there, polish it and finish cleaning Aaaaaand (Izuku and Inko look) done👌"

Izuku: "Wow d did you-"

XR:"fix your telescope? You bet! Good as new! Anything for a future hero!"

Izuku: "d did you forge-" (XR interups Izuku, again)

XR:"Kid hears something someone should have told you a while ago, like someone great once said 'Rule#1 of being a hero. You don't need super powers to be a super hero!' Besides, martial arts can count as a power, plus if your smarter and more strategic than your opponent you can beat anyone!"

Izuku: "really? How?"

XR:a dojo

Izuku: "Could I really-"

XR:"yes, but you need to start being more confident in yourself, if that angry pomeranian can't be kind to you, he is NO FRIEND to you

Izuku:I think I get it huh (looks up)

Izuku: h Hey its STARTING!! MOM GE-

Inko: Already recording 

XR : well enjoy your selves (wheels off)

Inko : Izuku, make a wish 

Izuku: "I wish I can be the greatest hero there is, and that I can inspire others to do good!" Izuku smiles at his wish, he knows he will have to work hard to but nothing is gonna stop him. Izuku looks through his telescope at the comet as everyone there and a mysterious figure enjoys the meter shower 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and darker themes in this chapter but I'm closer to breaking Izuku's toxic relationship! Comment if you have ideas, praise, or criticism! Be sure to leave kudos and share because every bit helps! Hope you enjoyed and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait really heres a Halloween one today

Musutafu city, October 30 aka, mischief night (1 year ago)

The streets of Musutafu were dark and a chill was in the air, with Halloween just tomorrow some folks decided to preform some tricks and pranks on the rest of the population of Musutafu. Even Izuku was not safe from the acts on Mischief night as while he went out on an arrand,  
Izuku pov  
"Finally got the ingredients for tonight's dinner, even a free treat to boot!" Izuku walked home with some bags of food in hand humming a tune he listened to when he heard something "HEEEELP!!" "Huh?!?! T that sounded like someone in danger" Izuku rushed to were he heard the voice and ran into an alleyway looking for the source of the voice "HEEELP ME PLEEEAASE!!" Izuku was in a frightened state trying to find whoever in danger "I need to help whoever called, they could be in some serious danger! They might have some serious burns to....w wait..b burns?!?" Izuku noticed a strange smell and smoke and...caramel? "H h Hey w w who e ever you a are, d don't w worry I I'm here to h help you!" Izuku's fear was obvious as he took a fighting stance "Thank you, you brave....IDIOT HAHAHA" the voice was familiar to Izuku and "Gaaahh!!!" 

Izuku was splashed with slime, with sickly pale browned green, red, pale orange, black, lines and small charms of spiders, bones, and eyes. Katsuki's gang laughs with Katsuki as Izuku looks up to see them on a fire escape stairs with a bucket, "H hey! W why did y you do t that?!?" Katsuki and his friends just laughed at Izuku and snaped a picture of him "Hahahaha well you wanted to be more like me well at least you have a bit of my color scheme that and Halloween is tomorrow so now ya got a slime monster outfit too HAHAHAHA!" Izuku realized how much more insulting this 'prank' was, not only did it ruin his hair and outfit, but he looked like a monster almost (and who would want a monster to save them)and his love of green was almost insulted by the shade they chose as Izuku ran home dropping the bags as Katsuki and his gang threw their contents at Izuku.

A truly cruel act indeed, but at the opposite side of town another dastardly deed was about to fall apon a cyborg   
"Heya pretty lady, how 'bout you come to my place~" a cyborg named Sauchi was harassing a young woman named 'Miko Jiro', who was trying to get away from Sauchi's inappropriate advances on her "Back off i'm MARRIED jerk!" "Sure ya can't make an exception~" SMACK "grrr YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU ×#@?&!!?" Miko kicked Sauchi in the shin and while he was on his knees she ran as fast as she could "Hey get BACK HERE!! pff ey forget it, she ain't worth nothin." 

Sauchi walked home and as he passed a abandoned street he began feeling a chilling sensation "th the hell!" Sauchi was confused and went inside a house walking into a hallway and saw a robot shaking in a large dusty room, it was a bipedal one (think of the robot Rick made to pass butter but as big as a human, with two legs, and hands) the robot's optic was small and shaking as well "i I i k k kn k kn ow I i heard s s something h hear, s sh show YOUR SELF!!" Sauchi saw it was a sentry model that patrols streets named K-13 but wondered why it was here, a abandoned street, in a abandoned house no less, as the feeling of anxiousness soon rose in Sauchi, his left leg and arm were cyberneticly enhanced and he felt them lock up "daack I i c can't move! A am I t t that a a a afraid?" Suddenly K-13 and Sauchi both heard a shriek/roar that echoed in the old house (just look up BLYISC: NOS-4-A2 SCENES on YouTube and fast forward to 2:42 for the sound) and K-13 shrieked in terror and tried to run only.. it was stuck...their legs wouldn't work as they tried pulling them to try to at least lift them but couldn't a lightning struck outside Sauchi saw a figure above K-13 for a brief moment and it dissapeared "I I I m m must b be s seeing things! R r right?" As he whispered to himself a red glow was visible from a old chandelier as it flew down behind the frightened K-13

K-13's pov  
I was scared oil-less! I followed a sound to this place and I was SERIOUSLY regretting it, my legs won't work, I'm scared out of my circets, and I am POSITIVE there's a monster here and and AND th there's a st strange r red light from.....b behind..ma ma ma ma me e eeEEE I turn to see a horrific creature with a head like an upside down triangle and red eyes, the right one was small and triangle shaped while the left one was large and circler with a gold ring around it making it appear as if it was a monocle. The bottom of its (or his from what I can tell) had details that made it look like a beard almost, and he wore a cape that covered him, at least until he opened it and it with it waving revealing a red body with a strong chest with the shoulders being pointed and dark red accents like a big W and where his legs WOULD be was more of a stinger allmost and his arms were sharp and red while the fore arms and hands were silver and had three (thumb doesn't count as a finger) sharp claws, and he had a dark sinister smile "Hahaha just what I like,(oh great he has FANGS) a helpless, scared little robot, how cute, how (a forked tongue licked at his lips) delicious~AHAHAHA! " ........wait......yep.. I think my servo pump just stopped "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

I was about to run when I froze up again "Aw whats wrong? Scared stiff~ you should be, I can control any machine, and their parts too! Just another side effectof beingin my presence (he moves closer)" "This thing is why I'm stuck?!" "My you catch on quick, I bet your energy will taste (he lickes his 'lips' again) mmm Lovely~" he picks me up and I shake like a blender in his claws, he opens his mouth and is so close to my power box, fangs at the ready, almost...then he..stops his eyes widen and he lifts his head up, pearing at the door frame and grins a wicked grin "Hmm perhaps I'll save you for now, I can have a whole meal, and i am starving (he looks at me in my single optic) and you can do your LAST act of 'service' HAHAHA" his claws grip tighter into me as he grabs my head to make me look at him "i I I won't do w whatever e evil you w w want m me to!" I try and act brave he laughs "Well it seems like you don't know, I told you before did i not?" He smirks "t t told Me?" "About how I can control machines, that includes (his eyes glow brighter) your MIND." I feel stange, like I im getting w...weaker..my files a..are being cor..C̨͔̦̈͞͞or̘̼͈̅̉͗͜͠r̨̛̥̰̲̍̊͋ǔ̼p̠̻̃͛t͈͓͙̃̆͆ed̯̾ ̮̞̄́͢͠ "You WILL obey me, and follow my commands. I am your Dark master!"  
O̤̹̓͝ o͎̝͙͋̆͊b̢͚͚̗̮̈̑̑͌̍͗̚͢͟e͕̱̳͙̹̜̤̹̹̤̻̽͗̃͆͌̓̈̊̔͋͜͡͞ÿ̛͈̲͎̰̤̞́̑̓̅̕͡ͅ   
O̪͙̮̓̽̓̏͟͡ͅ ͖͘͜b̟̱̯̦̙͕̭̆̋̓̂͆͋̉ͅͅe̯͙̝̤̥͓͔̋̂͑͑̎̋y̨̾ ḑ͠a̡̝̳̖̜̳̗̣̳̰̦͉̅̈́͊̒̋̋̈͡͞͡͝r̢̒ķ͚͎̺̰̫͌͒̐́̅͊̐͟ m͓̺̥͛̌̈ą̩̝̤̯͍͙͉͛̽̀͒̑̋̐͝s͓̯̬̞͑͌̕̕͜t͙̟̟̳̣̟͉̞̙̏̉͑̑̑̊͘͘̕̕͟ȩ̛̳̪̭̳͈̮̗̙̊̊̉̎̃͋͛͞r̥̙̻̯̂̆̔̚  
"Obey me like the good mindless tool you are."  
Ṫ͖͔͚̭̑̔̀͜͠ơ̢͕͓͕͖͈̔̇̽͂̊̈́͢͜ol̢̛͔̪̙͍̉̋͊͞  
Ơ̺̤̗̤̫̹̝͙̼̇̃̀̈̅̽̕͡b͙͚̩̙͐̓̎̏ḝ͎͖̬͇̞͈͌͆̍̐̌̔͘͟͞ͅy̧̛͓̩̰͖̜͕͔̮̎̊̈͂́̐͑̕ ̳͖̞͖̻͓̈̒̔͛͛̅̓͜m̢͖̘̏̌̌̾͟y̳͈̖̣̥̱͒͋͆̎̓͐̅͢ ̨͓͆͑̍͜d͚͐a̛͔͙͈̯̿̀͛͟͝r̥̘̘̱̦̭̗̟̍̈́͋̋͆̚̕͝k͍͖͉͈͔̎̀͊̔͠ ̙̜̲̠̝͙͂̄̔̓͋͠m̛͎̬̘̹͐̋͊̕͜ȧ̢̢͍͔̯̞͍͗̍̆̓̆͞s͕̿t͙͠ḛ͈̱̞̗͙͎̠̼̙̽̊̑̿̒̎͋̅̕ṟ̪̫̬͍̅͂͐̍̔

F͓͙̞͍͈̜̱͖̘̓̉̓͋̀̀͂̚͞o̹͖͖͎͌̂̔̕l̨͍͖̹̼͖͔̳͑̌͒̇̓̿͠ļ̰̳͙̺͈̘͑̾́͂̐͆̎ow̙͙̯̭̦͆͗͆̈́͊̈͟ ̗̃ ̻̞̖̫͋̐̀͘ ̢̩͇̰͚̙̤̘̎̿̾̐̋̿̚͢͞͡ç̘̙̤̈̏͘͟͜͝͡͞ȏ̡̩͌m͈̣̿̚m̘͉̘̘͚̽̈̀̓̕ã͎n͈̝͈̾̐̃̕ͅd͈͉̮͉̈́̔͝s̱͈̀͆ ̡̤̠̮̰̙͙̪̱̊͆͌͑͛͘̚͞͞  
G̼̎ǫ̛̳̺̝͈̞̫͕͊̂̂͐͑̊̋͛͢o̡̨̤͒̊͗̇͞ͅͅd̙͔͉͛̄̇ ̥̙̠͈͎̼̓̔̿̆͂̅t͂ͅo͕͕̲̯͂̕͜͞͡ó̫̙̱͕̲̐̑̎͘ḷ̝̮̣̗̩͆̃̂̊͟͝͠͞  
Obey   
Serve  
Tool  
"I obey my dark master. Nos-4-A2."

Third person   
With The corruption being completed K-13 is now at his 'dark master's will'   
"Excellent now, get me that cyborg" (Nos-4-A2 points at a terrified Sauchi) K-13 walks to Sauchi's location like a zombie "Yes master." Sauchi gains control over himself and runs away screaming towards the door but just a he is so close it SLAMS shut and locks " Nononononono NO!!!!!" Sauchi's backs against the door as he sees the mindless husk of K-13 and this 'dark master' right behind "P P p Please h h HAVE MERCY PLEASE!!!!" Nos-4-A2 puts a hand on his chin looking to be thinking and say "I would....but I Won't. K-13! Get him!" K-13 pounces on Sauchi as he wraps himself around his like a rope and then locks himself in place and snaps out of his trance "ugh..h hey WHAT HAPPENED?!!?" " YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!?" "W wait it's coming back to me....oh no." "Oh yes! (Nos closes in on the terrified duo licking his 'lips', hunched over, claws up with a predatory gaze) now time...to FEAST! HAHAHAHA!"  
Later on the abandoned street 

Unsuspecting robot (or U.R for short): ah nice night out   
Voice: help me...please.....I i need help  
U.R: HUH! d don't worry, I'm coming (speed wheels in an abandoned house  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt chapter two was cringe so I changed it wow I worked as hard as the 'Frekazoid' team did to make episodes for the show  
> Happy Halloween and Diio Muertos day of the dead im BEAT


	4. Old homes, broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is angered at Izuku blaming him for what XR said, and got his cronies to help get revenge on him. Izuku tries to help someone in need and gets quite a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter baby! Also I'm thinking of making a new book with 'transformers animated ' and 'My Hero academia' ! Comment if you wanna see that and enjoy the story

_Previously_

_After getting a blow to the ego by XR Bakugo leaves Izuku and his mom to enjoy the shooting stars. while his own mom grounded him for his awful behavior which is worthy of anger management in a straitjacket. Izuku enjoys his break doing the only logical thing, watching a hero battle a villian outside.....yea sounds right_

Deatharms vs crab clawed thug! (thug also has crab eyes but we leadin with claws)

"Haha! Try me Deatharms! My shell is to tough for you to beat through Hahaha!" "Oh really now let's see if i can't make you the main course you over grown lobster." Deatharms smirks at the crabclaws "Grr ok now I'M MAD GRRAAH" crabclaws rushes Deatharms and slams down claw as Deatharms jumps out of the way, Deatharms punches the claw as the thug swings it at Deatharms "Ha really thought I would stay down? That's your quirk? Brawn over brains AHAHAHA!" Crabclaws points at Deatharms laughing as Deatharms grabs the thugs claw and throws him over his head onto the ground

"No, but i can tell you're gonna be crabby about that dumb stunt ya just pulled." "(Dizzy) which one(points at Deatharms)" Deatharms, the police, and the crowd (including Izuku) all face palm as Deatharms smacks the claw as the thug is cuffed and driven away as Izuku is done writing in his journal about the fight "So cool!" Izuku hugs his notebook as he walks back home and decides to go through a park seeing as it was a nice day out.

Izuku is just strolling through the park ~~unaware of being watched~~ when he hears something and feels something nudge his foot "huh?" Izuku looks down to see a small rumba like robot "W what the, are you lost little guy?" As Izuku kneels down he noticed something odd, the robot had to holes on its back and as he went to touch them 

💥 💥 

Izuku jumped in suprise on the robot who wiggled out from under him and zoomed away "W wait come back!" Izuku got up and heard laughing behind him as his skin crawled "Well well well, hope you got a good taste of your poper level beneath me nerd!" Izuku turned to see Bakugo and his lackeys "Why am I not surprised to see a pathetic person talking to a pathetic bot Hahaha! Then again you both belong in the scrap yard!" Taunts Bakugo as he makes sparks in his palms as to intimidate Izuku as his lackeys laugh at the boy, meanwhile the mini-bot watches from behind a tree recording with a sinister red glow in its eyes

"Y you can't just say someone is scrap Bakugo, not after what XR told you!" Izuku has tears forming in his eyes as Bakugo has a shocked look that fades into anger as his cronies ask confused "Wait XR? The UA hero bot?" "You meet 'im? What'd he say?" "Oh please he musta said something good right? Why else would that be brought u-" "QUIET!!!!💥💥💥" Bakugo turns to his lackeys furious at them turning to Izuku with a dark glare "You BETTER not tell anybody about this okay!? Or I'm gonna make you more smoked than bacon!" Bakugo stomps off with his confused crew behind him following as always leaving a scared Izuku behind beginning to cry

* * *

"He c can't s st stay this a awful fo forever, r right?" Izuku asks himself as he is brought back to reality by the robot nudging his foot, Izuku wipes his tears off looking at the small bot "(sniff) A at least you weren't hurt huh, hehe" Izuku puts on a sad smile and the robot circles him, "hehe what now?" The robot drives towards the end of the park as Izuku follows thinking it wants to play or something, he gets a strange vibe from it and as he follows it he notices that it's leading him to an abandoned part of town 

"O ok, I think we had enough running right?" The robot appears to disagree as it nudges the back of his feet foward "W what? B but thus place is to dangerous!" It urges Izuku to follow " _Why is it so insistent on leading me here?"_ Suddenly the robots back lights up making a green plus with a yellow background "w wait is s someone hurt?" It appears correct as a green circle appears as it goes back to white again urging Izuku to follow " _Mabye I'll follow for now and see if i should call an ambulance"_ Izuku continues to follow but more serious tthan before.

The two go around a block to a peer as Izuku sees a abandoned storage building, still urgeed foward by the robot "You w want me to go in t there?" Izuku looks at the sea and sees(ba dum TISSS) that the suns gonna set soon "AAAAhhh! I gotta go home before the sun goes down!" Izuku turns to leave but the mini-bot rolls in front of him with a red x on its back "Oh come on! I promise to come back tomorrow." The red x flashes again "f fine, but this better be quick, if I go in will you let me see if i need to get anything at least?" The bot pauses before it flashes a green circle and it rolls ahead as Izuku runs to catch up not knowing a certain bulky is watching 

* * *

"Hehehe, that idiot actually followed that bug bot? He must be either stupid or.....nah he ain't brave just dumb HAHAHAHA!" Bakugo laughs as he and his cronies look at Izuku follow the bot into the abandoned storage building "Yea I bet it's some dork controlling the thing and wants Izuku as his geek buddy!" Laughs the winged kid "please, Izuku can't have friends!" Laughs a cyborg boy with a robot right arm and eye "Quiet morons, let's just follow em inside then we can teach em not to make me mad." Bakugo smiles evily as they follow Izuku and the robot inside

Izuku shivers inside the building, not only because of the cold but also the atmosphere of the old building, rusty metal pipes, cobwebs, dirty floors, robot bodies, and darkness almost encompassing the place if not for large holes in the ceiling providing light from the dusk sun "i I'm j just gona find something to make light ok?" As Izuku steps out he goes face first into an explosion and is flung back onto his back with a pissed Bakugo and his crew behind him "Hahahaha didn't think you'd come back so I followed ya, didn't think you had enough balls to come here though! Let's fix that attitude ey?" Izuku quickly gets up and runs into the dark building seeing the robot light to lead him 

"Oi! Get back here coward!!" Bakugo and his goons chase Izuku as the cyborg stays back "hehe please, games are only fun(activates tracker) when your winning" he follows the mini-bot's trail through the building 

* * *

Izuku was sweating and had terrified eyes as big as dinner plates as he races with the robot to get away from Bakugo and his goons as he's lead through a maze of crates, up stairs as the bot rode the walls and into a room which closed behind him as he enters jolting Izuku still following the robot as it shows him a hidden set of stairs down

" _Why does this place have so many crates?"_ Izuku is lead down the stairs into a large room _"this doesn't look like it was originally built here. Who made this place?"_ Izuku continues to follow the robot which suddenly stops, a symbol of a battery with a x appears on its back " _Great, it ran out of power! Guess I should just move foward "_ Izuku continues through the room with equipment that only confirms his suspensions that someone else has been there, a large computer with multiple screens and buttons, scrap parts of robots, servo-fluid staining the floor, a assortment of tools in a large crate and robotic bodies, some mangled, leading to a strange casket like container.

Izuku felt that the casket had something to do with all the bodies and the mini-bot in the building, he approached the casket and noticed letters on the side of it "Nos-4-A2. Is there a robot in here?" Izuku tries to lift the lid of the casket when it opens on its own, fog comes out and Izuku can see what's inside, a large robot with almost silver on it's face and arm seeing as the left looked to have been ripped out, the remaining arm ended in claws, two eyes offline, the right triangle shaped and the left circle with a gold lining around it making it look like a monocle, purple on its head like hair, and a red body with a large hole with wires pokeing out and sparking in the chest and instead of legs it had a stinger like end, and a cape was on his back

"W what! Why is there a robot Dracula here!? What happened to him?" As Izuku went to touch the robot it sparked to life, eyes glowing a bright red and the remaining arms pulling Izuku into the casket as he bared his fangs. Izuku yelled in fear and the casket shut and shook, struggling could be heard inside and out and suddenly...stopped. The casket emitted a red glow through the lid, it slowly open expelling much more fog then last time as two hands pulled a figure up still in the casket on their knees, their right arm appeared normal and the other was metal and exposed wires, their chest was armored and their eyes could be seen through the fog, two big red eyes as it sprouts red boney bat energy wings and Flys up screeching. 

"This is where the trail ends, now come on out Izuku~ Mabye I won't go to...h hard on.......

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter, sorry I was on such a long hiatus 😅! I hope i can receive feedback for the story and mabye a new title for the book, honestly 'the night is young, hungry, frightening and....electric?' Is kinda chringy to me so if you have ideas I would like to know

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I might need to clarify some things, if you have questions or like this give kudos and comment it helps me know what to improve and that this is a good story!
> 
> * in the series Nos-4-a2 is from robot have certain parts, servo-fluid like I said is their equivalent of blood, their 'hearts' are servo-pumps and a motherboard acting as the brain!
> 
> * I don't like how Izuku has the basically TOXIC relationship with Bakugo so during the story he will take him off the pedestal he gave him
> 
> *also this is a what if Izuku was nos-4-a2 so guess what's gonna happen 
> 
> *'the figure' when they look with red vision it shows stuff like what something is, how faraway it is, and other stuff! "The figure" can also hack into systems to gets videos or turn off electronics like some doors, cameras, weapons, trackers, you get the picture 
> 
> *I'm planning to make illustrations to better get some parts of the story, what do you think?  
> Also slanted text means the character's thinking


End file.
